civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Castile (Isabella)
Castile led by Isabella is a custom civilization mod by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Regalman, Viregel, and Sukritact. This mod requires Spain (Philip II) which heavily modifies Isabella's Spain. This mod requires Brave New World and the Spain and Inca DLC, and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview Castile The Kingdom of Castile was a large and powerful state on the Iberian Peninsula during the Middle Ages. Its name comes from the host of castles constructed in the region. It began as the County of Castile (Condado de Castilla), an eastern frontier lordship of the Kingdom of León in the 9th century. During the 10th century its counts increased their autonomy, but it was not until 1065 that it was separated from León and became a kingdom in its own right. Between 1072 and 1157 it was again united with León, and after 1230 this union became permanent. Throughout this period the Castilian kings made extensive conquests in the southern Iberia at the expense of the Islamic principalities. Castile and León, with their southern acquisitions, came to be known collectively as the Crown of Castile, a term that also came to encompass overseas expansion. Isabella Isabella I was Queen of Castile and León for 30 years, and with her husband Ferdinand, laid the groundwork for the consolidation of Spain. For her role in the Spanish unification, patronage of Columbus' voyage to America, and ending of the Reconquista (recapturing) of the Iberian Peninsula, Isabella is regarded as one of the most beloved and important monarchs in the Spanish crown. Under Isabella, Spain was united, the Reconquista of the Iberian Peninsula concluded, and the power of the region centralized. She also laid the groundwork for the most dominant military machine in the next century (The Armada), reformed the Spanish church, and led the Spanish expansions into the new American colonies. Although many criticize her role in the Inquisition and in the persecution of Jews and Muslims, others are currently campaigning to have the late Queen canonized as a Saint in the Catholic Church. Regardless of her questionable acts persecuting others' religious beliefs, Isabella remains one of the most influential and significant monarchs of Spain. Dawn of Man Blessed Isabella, servant of God, holy queen of Castile and León! Your people greet and welcome you. You are the ruler of Spain, a beautiful and ancient country at the crossroads of the world between Europe and Africa, one shore on the Mediterranean and the other on the mighty Atlantic ocean. The Spanish are a multicultural people with roots in the Muslim and Christian worlds. A seafaring race, Spanish explorers found and conquered much of the New World, and, for many centuries, its gold and silver brought Spain unrivalled wealth and power, making the Spanish court the envy of the world. O fair and virtuous Isabella! Will you rebuild the Spanish empire and show the world again the greatness of your people? Will you take up the mantle of the holy monarchy, and vanquish your foes under heaven’s watchful eyes? Your adoring subjects await your command! Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: God blesses those who deserve it. I am Isabel of Spain. (Dios bendiga a aquellos que lo merezcan. Soy Isabel de España.) Defeat: Very well. This is undoubtedly the will of God. And I must accept it. (Muy bien. Esta es sin duda la voluntad de Dios. Y debo aceptarla.) Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Faith. * Gold. * 1 Magistrate. |rewards = A Golden Age begins * +1 Happiness for each City you own Connected to the Capital. * -15% Unhappiness in the Capital. * Become known as Spain.}} Gold. |rewards = 2 Caravels and a Great Admiral appear near the Capital.}} Full Credits List * JFD: Coding, Design, Writing * Janboruta: Art, Graphics (re-texturing), Research. * Viregel: Art (Map). * Sukritact: Design (Decision). * Danrell: Graphics. * Whoward: Utilities. * Typhlomence: UniqueDiplomacyUtils.lua * Pierre Langer and Tilman Sillescu: Music. Category:JFD Category:Spain Category:All Civilizations Category:Western Cultures Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:Expansion Civilizations